


time  for  together  with you

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	time  for  together  with you

联文.与你相伴之时

两个人吻的忘我，仿佛是积蓄在海底多年的熔浆，一旦爆发便不可收拾。无论是人类还是动物，他们用吻表达很多东西，爱情，歉意，等等等等。当匮乏的词汇不足以表达的时候，肢体语言可以弥补这些不足。

Tony等人不知道是该提醒他们这里还有其他人还是该自动消失把这块地方留给他们，或许明天就应该换掉他们胳膊下压的这张桌子。

“抱歉。”

幸亏Steve还记得他们的存在，放开巴基后不好意思的冲他们笑笑。

“能理解，这里给你们还是你们回房？”

Tony撇嘴的动作牵扯到他的小胡子，他是最先站起来的，比起美国队长的恋情他更关心此刻还在实验室的jarvis。其他人也纷纷往外走，问题似乎解决的差不多了，但Thor还在牵挂着他的弟弟Loki，他拉住要画圈离开的Stephen。

“你的弟弟，我不知道在哪。”

“可是......”

“时间有着无数交点，在你和他都对的时间里，你们会再次相遇的。”

Stephen丢下一句听起来极为玄学的话，然后跨过那个圈到达圣殿，留Thor在原地思考到底要怎么样，他和Loki才能算在彼此都对的时间里。他们还能够拥有交点，然后冰释前嫌吗？

Bucky 虽然想通了许多，但他还没有做好准备面对Steve的爱意，诚然他也爱着Steve，可他们压抑的太久太久，没有破口，小心翼翼的深藏在土里。就像即将被孕育成琥珀的树脂，里面仍旧是柔软甜蜜，但外壳已经被硬化。

“Bucky.....”

Steve 有点紧张，手心沁出的汗被他蹭到尼龙材质的裤子上。有千言万语，说来话长，却又不知道从何说起。两个人就这样憋着心里翻滚的情绪四目相对，呼吸着彼此的呼吸。不知道是谁开了头，他们又吻到了一起，Bucky的机械手臂抓上Steve的领子，导致脆弱的布料破裂，而Steve的手指插进巴基半长的头发里，按着他的后脑向自己靠近。

他们像疯了一般的在彼此嘴里扫掠，舌头的纠缠和牙齿的碰撞代替了一切言语。

身上的布料被撕开，他们不像外人所想的“百岁老人的温柔”那样，而是疯狂的在彼此身上啃咬，似乎只有融为一体，才能弥补着中间错过的许多年。

Steve亲吻着Bucky身上的每一寸皮肤，多年来他唯一渴求的对象终于在他面前为他敞开心扉。Bucky 把脚翘到Steve身上，此刻的他已经忘记了和洛基的约定，因为他渴望的已经在他眼前。

“别说太多，Steve.”

Bucky 堵住Steve张开的嘴，此刻无论说什么都显得多余，他们用身体，就能感受到彼此的心。Steve抚慰着巴基的勃起， 这是他们的第一次，所以他想尽可能的做好。

后穴被塞进一根手指，Bucky扭了扭腰去适应那个，用手去抚摸Steve的胸膛，无论是当初那个瘦弱的布鲁克林小子还是现在伟大的美国队长，Steve就是Steve，他的Steve。而他也一样，经历了这些，他也还是他。没有谁会站在原地，但是我们仍旧是我们。

我们的心，永远在一起。

我会陪你，直至这生命的尽头。

“准备好了吗？”

Steve抱起Bucky，喷张的性器蓄势待发的抵在他的后穴那里，Bucky点点头，抽着气去适应挤进他体内的Steve的尺寸。整个人被撑开的感觉让人内心有一点慌乱，不过这份慌乱又很快被亲吻抹去。

Steve抓着Bucky 的腿，Bucky扶着Steve的肩膀，他们的撞击声被水声滋润，回荡在空气里。Steve撩起Bucky的头发亲吻他的耳朵，把他的耳垂含到嘴里吸允，他记得Bucky的耳朵很敏感，即使时隔多年也是。

耳垂处的神经将酥麻感传递到大脑，Bucky环紧了Steve的脖子，尽管克制，但他还是在Steve身上留下了抓痕。Steve傲人的尺寸在他体内抽动着，把他推向一波又一波高潮，最后他射在两人的小腹上，白色液体流的到处都是。Steve从身后进入Bucky作最后的冲刺，抖动着射出来的时候他把Bucky紧紧抱在怀里，像是生长在一起一样密不可分。

“Steve，我爱你。”

不肯Steve说话的Bucky却先开了口，他摸上环在自己前的胳膊，感受Steve的体温，把酝酿出醇香的三个字破口而出。Steve亲吻他的脖子，低低的说我也爱你。

他们之间不需要去分谁爱谁多一些，谁等谁久一些，只是爱，仅此而已。

Steve去放好水，Bucky用已经脏了的床单擦掉身上的液体，然后把那块布团成一团丢到脏衣篮里。他们之间的每一个动作都有浑然天成的默契，就连生活方式也大致相同。

温热的水流冲在身上，Steve替Bucky搓洗棕色的半长发，而Bucky用手捧着水到处乱泼，机械胳膊的收紧和松动发出轻微的金属声。

“Bucky，我能问，你在镜像世界看见了什么吗？”

入睡时间，Steve闻着Bucky和他同款的发香，最终还是忍不住想知道他看见了什么，让他能够回到他的身边。

“我啊，看见了一个傻小子，问我是不是因为他胸变大了而不喜欢他。”

Bucky 转过身，和Steve面对面，黑暗里他们盯着对方的眼睛，目光坚定而又温柔。

“我......之前的确担心这个。”

Steve脸色有点泛红，当初他不管不顾的去找bucky，然后面对他惊讶的眼光，别人都说他的一切是血清给的，他只能没完没了的表演当一个精神领袖，那时他的确迷惘，怀疑自己。为什么有能力之后，反而一切都变了呢。

“你就是你，Steve，无论是什么样子的你，都是你。”

Bucky 捧着Steve的脸，没有想到他居然还会有反过来安慰Steve的时候，突然就像回到了七十年前，每每打完架，他都会揽着Steve的胳膊和他说话，安慰他总有一天能够实现自己的梦想。

Steve在Bucky头上落下一吻，然后拥着他同眠。


End file.
